Powered log splitters are used to save time and labor in performing a longitudinal splitting operation on a log. Many of these log splitters include a frame supporting a splitting assembly with a wedge and a footplate, and a ram assembly that actuates the splitting assembly.
The ram assembly typically includes a double acting linear actuator fixed to the frame, and a manually operated control lever operatively coupled to the linear actuator to activate its extension stroke and return stroke. Either the wedge or the footplate is fixed to the linear actuator, and the other of the wedge and the footplate is fixed, in opposition, to the frame. With the linear actuator having previously completed a return stroke, the wedge and the footplate are in an open configuration accommodating the placement of a longitudinally oriented log between them. Then, an extension stroke and a return stroke of the linear actuator together correspond to a work cycle for the log splitter. During the extension stroke, a longitudinal splitting operation is performed on the log. At the end of the return stroke, the wedge and the footplate are once again left in an open configuration accommodating the removal of the split log and the placement of another longitudinally oriented log between them.
In the typical log splitter, the stroke of the linear actuator is long enough to allow for the open configuration of the wedge and the footplate to accommodate the placement of longer length, longitudinally oriented logs between them. However, for shorter length logs, the full stroke of the linear actuator is unnecessary.